


Full Moon Date Night

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready writes for friends [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vampires, Werewolves, just two mythical boyfriends spending a nice night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Gavin Reed is in a rush to get home - he's gotta beat the full moon's rise so he can get settled in for a cozy evening with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Bready writes for friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563877
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	Full Moon Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinclairsolutions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinclairsolutions/gifts).



> A repost from my tumblr that I wrote for Sin because she's wonderful <3
> 
> She requested some kind of werewolf/vampire urban fantasy, and this is what my brain immediately jumped to! I also wanted to play around with kind of the 'expected' Vampire!Nines and Werewolf!Gavin that I've seen around and thoroughly enjoyed. Also who doesn't love some domestic fluff with these two? C:
> 
> (Also apologies for the lame ass title lmao - it could have been worse, as the title of the google doc was 'Give a Dog a Bone')

The alley was already gloomy despite night having barely begun, the sun’s last rays tired and weak against the rapidly darkening sky. A chill swept through the air on the heels of the wind, rustling through abandoned fliers and fallen leaves alike. There was no particular noise to be heard, aside from the sounds of a city going about its business far in the distance. But there, just in the darkest corner, where the two buildings almost leaned in to touch, something was moving. A rustling, shuffling presence that was growing louder with every second. The light caught on a pair of eyes that glowed in a way that was just the wrong side of right, of  _ human _ , and then…

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Gavin Reed cursed as he tripped over a cardboard box, the bags in his arms jostling awkwardly as he regained his balance. A stupid mistake really. It wasn’t like he couldn’t see in the pitch dark, it was more that he was stuck in his own head. So excited to get home and unpack the things he had purchased that he wasn’t even looking at where he was walking. Sighing, he shook his head and quickened his pace. He needed to get home before the moon rose - it was going to be a full one, and soon the streets would be bathed in clear white light.

Soon enough, Gavin’s apartment building came into view, and he excitedly bounded up the stairs to the third floor. Maybe his feet didn’t quite touch every single step, but he was in a hurry and there was no one around to notice, after all. Bursting through the door of the apartment, he called out excitedly “Ni! I’m home!” Laughter echoed behind him, and strong arms suddenly circled Gavin’s waist as a tall figure ambushed him. “I could smell you coming from a mile away, darling.” Niles rumbled, nosing at his hair and inhaling deeply. He was always snuffling away, and it was equal parts goofy and adorable.

Gavin laughed and squirmed out of his boyfriend’s grip, turning and skipping over to the table where he deposited his spoils. “C’mon Ni, I gotta show you all the cool stuff I got. We don’t have much time, remember?” Niles simply shook his head and smiled, replying “How could I forget?” He was used to Gavin being a little overexcitable, it was part of his charm. Besides, there were some things in those bags that smelled  _ amazing _ . Gavin pulled boxes of carryout out of the bag and stacked them - a feast for at least three people collected from several of Niles’ favorite restaurants. 

Niles stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s cheek, saying “Babe, this looks amazing. Thank you for going out of your way for me.” He was touched, as always, by the effort Gavin would put into something he couldn’t even enjoy. Gavin simply grinned and dug into the second bag, insisting “Oh you just wait. This is nothing.” Niles raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to expect. The smells from that bag had been largely overridden by the takeout food, and the shape of the bag was similarly unhelpful. His eyes followed the movement of Gavin’s hand as it slowly reappeared, holding a frankly ridiculously large bone.

Niles couldn’t help it, the automatic response kicked in and his mouth fell open, tongue lolling out in a frankly disgusting and embarrassing display of excitement. Flushing pink, he restrained himself - clamping his jaw shut and hand wiping anxiously at his mouth to scrub away the drool. But Gavin - gorgeous, perfect, sharp Gavin - he simply beamed up at his boyfriend and stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Awwwww baby, you don’t gotta be embarrassed. I got all these for you!” He insisted, beginning to pull a variety of treats and toys out of the bag. “Well, maybe I got this one a little bit for me too.” He admitted, pulling out the final object from the bag. There, heavy and impressive in his hands, lay a black leather collar, plush fabric padding the inside and a gold name tag dangling off the front.

“I mean, I know you already have a bunch to pick from but I just, uh, got a new one engraved. But if you don’t like the style I can take it back, no worries.” Gavin said, seeming to catch Niles’ nervousness suddenly. This time it was Niles’ turn to smile and look down adoringly at his boyfriend, as he took the collar into his hands and turned it over appraisingly. It felt like it would be amazing on his neck later. “I love it. You’ll have to help me put it on, okay?” He said, jingling the name tag with one finger and feeling the calm already spreading through his system. Gavin nodded enthusiastically, the light returning to his eyes almost immediately.

After that, they sank into the familiar preparations they took every month - Niles stripping down and Gavin gathering all of their favorite blankets and pillows on the big old couch. Niles rested his head on Gavin’s lap as the first rays of moonlight bled into the room, eyes closed as the familiar rush hit. Gavin’s hands soothed over Niles’ shoulders and back as he struggled and whined, the pain of the transformation inescapable even with all their preparations. Limbs lengthened, fingers withdrew into paws, and coarse white and black hair sprouted as Niles panted and clung to his boyfriend as best he could.

When it was all over, and the only sound left in the room was Niles’ huffed breaths, Gavin looked down at the giant wolf laying on his lap and smiled. The moonlight glinted off his fangs as he scratched behind Niles’ ear and watched that first hesitant wag of his boyfriend’s tail. “There you go. All done babe, you did so good.” He said, scratching a few more times before he pulled out the collar, “Ready for this?” Niles’ head perked up, his ears hesitantly rising into their excited triangle shapes, and Gavin had to bite back a laugh. God, he was so cute when he was like this. Sharp blue eyes and husky coloration on a big old wolf body was just the perfect combination, in his opinion.

Clasping the collar around Niles’ neck, Gavin thought about the conversation they had had about collars the first time they did this together. He had always assumed werewolves found collars borderline offensive, but Niles had admitted with pink-stained cheeks that the weight reminded him he wasn’t wild, wasn’t an animal. That he had someone looking after him, who wouldn’t let him get hurt or hurt others. So every full moon after that it had been Gavin’s job to pick out a collar from the collection and make sure it was snug but not too tight on his boyfriend’s neck.

“There you go. You look so handsome, darling.” Gavin cooed, cupping Niles’ face in his hands and lifting it so he could press a smooch to his snout. Niles snuffed and his tongue peeked out from between his teeth, tail thumping happily on the sofa. Good, he was starting to calm down already. The transformation was painful, and sometimes it took Niles a little while longer to come back to his senses. The months where that wasn’t the case were Gavin’s favorites. Collar on, he could attend to other things, like food and turning on the TV for their movie marathon. Niles dug into the takeout Gavin put in his bowl, and the vampire got his own little warm blood pouch to sip on. 

Sighing happily, Gavin settled into the blankets and took a long draw off his pouch. One hand idly scratched at the top of Niles’ head as the first movie started up.  _ This is the good life, huh Reed _ , he thought to himself. Eventually, he would have a lap full of wolf, and sloppy kisses all over his face, and then Niles would settle down to enjoy his bone for the rest of the evening. And in the morning, Gavin could drift off to sleep safe in the knowledge that his boyfriend would get up and make sure all the blinds were closed so he wouldn’t get sunburned. They looked out for each other, he and Ni. Probably because they were in love, but, you know. Sometimes things just worked out perfectly for a vampire and a werewolf like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Cut to footage of me holding my 'fight me dabbid cabbage' sign
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
